


Reincarnation

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Chloe's mind was on him when she was killed. And now where will she end up beyond never ever seeing Lucifer ever again. Or down in hell being punished there for breaking the poor devil's heart.





	1. Death of Chloe Decker

Chloe stood there for a moment as she felt the bullet ripped into her. She heard the gunfire a couple more times as she fell forward. "Lucifer?" She whispered softly as she passed out. Her mind going back to that day when she found out the truth about Lucifer.

' "What's wrong Chloe?" Lucifer asked as he saw her panic face.

"It's all true?" Chloe whispered softly.

Lucifer reached up to touch his face shocked his devil face now finally came back. "It's back!"

Chloe swallowed her emotions and quickly walked around him not saying anything.

Lucifer reached out to grab her wrist. "Chloe?"

Chloe jumped as she turned towards him. Quietly glad seeing the face she fell in love with. She mentally shook her head slightly. "Just don't I can't." She said softly before she walked towards the door again when she stopped and didn't look at him. "Don't come around me or my daughter again." She stepped around the corner and finally let the tears fall from her eyes.'

After that day she was asked if she was fighting with him. And its been like that for about a month or so. She didn't know how to handle the truth over the whole thing. And just as she was getting off shift Ella had told her that Lucifer was telling Lux and was heading home. Ella and the others thought England but she knew he was heading to hell. Or well he already was in hell since shortly after she had snapped at him. Or well Amendiel said she had snapped at him.

Chloe woke up later finding Dan sitting in a chair with Trixie next to him. She tried to reach out towards them. But neither one seems to see her moving even as a couple times they looked right at her. "What the hell?"

"You're dead." Came the soft voice of a female from the doorway.

Chloe turned towards her. "Who are you?"

"Azarel its a pleasure I guess for meeting the one woman who restored my brother's heart. And then turned around and broke it." Azarel said glaring at Chloe. "Though Amendiel says I shouldn't judge you so harshly." She shook her head slightly then.

"Am I dead?" Chloe asked softly.

"At its door, I am who you call the Grimm Reaper after all?" Azarel said simply.

"But I wanted to stay here and watch her grow up with me?" Chloe said sadly.

Azarel sighed softly. "But you can always wish for what's best for her by ending your own suffering. I have looked at your medical record they can't save you. And you know that deep down, don't you?"

Chloe slowly stood up and sighed softly. "Amendiel told me Lucifer has returned to hell. Um, how is he?"

"Not good. Your mind was distracted when the gunmen entered your home and shot you?" Azarel asked looking into Chloe's face.

"Yes, I was thinking of Lucifer." She sighed softly. "I was coming to decide what I wanted to do about my feelings for him." She shook her head slightly. "You don't want to hear them."

Azarel sighed softly. "Yes and no. But I have to take you to Saint Peter he is our gatekeeper."

Chloe turned and looked at her daughter sadly. "Mommy loves you always a little monkey." She said as tears welled up and fell down her face. She turned and looked at Azarel and took her hand. "Alright, its time to go." She whispered softly as she vanished from sight with Azarel.

Shortly after she left her body flatlined. The doctor's and nurses rushed in and tried to save her before they called it.


	2. Chloe meets her fate.

Azarel delivers Chloe to the silver gate and vanished shortly thereafter.

Chloe stood in that line for what felt like forever as she finally walked up to who she guesses is Saint Peter. She was quiet as she mentally knew the end one way or the other was coming her way.

Saint Peter looked at Chloe Decker and up pass towards something far down the line. Before he snapped back towards the person in front of him. "Chloe Decker you're welcomed into the Silver City."

Chloe's eyes snapped up at that. 'No more Lucifer ever can you live with that Chloe?' She asked her self that. She noticed the odd look that everyone was giving her. "No!" She whispered softly.

Saint Peter blinked slightly. "What was that?"

Chloe stepped out of line then as she said it again. "No! I don't want to go into the Silver City."

Saint Peter kept his eyes on Chloe as he asked her this question. "Why?" He asked her then. "The truth if you please." He said simply.

Chloe stood there as she felt the truth in her own heart. A heart that she knew wasn't her's and hasn't been since she met him. "I love him." She whispered softly.

Saint Peter noticed the dark shadow move slightly as he looked back at Chloe. "Who?"

"Lucifer." She said softly with a smile. "I LOVE LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR!" She felt the words bubble up and burst out of her as a shout. "I was a fool." She glanced around her. "Um, how do I get to hell?"

Saint Peter looked at her shocked. "Did you say you love that foolish little boy?"

Chloe turned and looked at him darkly. "Lucifer to us but he is Samael to his father. I know the man on his high horse can hear me speak about his youngest son."

Azarel stood off to the side giggling softly. "Turn around Chloe."

Chloe was shocked seeing Azarel again after so long. She turned around and almost jumped out of her undead ghostly skin seeing the man who was on her mind when she died. "Lucifer?" She asked shocked to see him standing here outside the Silver Gates. "Is that really you?"

Lucifer gave her a slow sexy smile before he spoke softly. "Hello, Detective?" He bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips. "My little sister came and told me what happened."

Chloe smiled softly. "She was being a good little sister. Why did you come here?"

"To see you one last time before you walked through that gate. But it seems your not going to walk through the gate are you?" Lucifer asked with a wicked little smirk.

"I love you Lucifer I'm sorry for how I reacted when I saw your true face?" Chloe whispered softly.

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "Its okay I told my brother if you came to Lux looking for me to come to get me."

"I was going to in the morning until I was shot and later died." Chloe leaned into him snuggling against him. "Even if I have to be punished however you punish people. I am ready to go to hell with you."

Lucifer looked sad for a moment when he opened to speak he looked up sharply just as the Silver Gate opened up. "Please tell me they're not coming out to fight me. I'm not here with an army after all." He said sounding annoyed.

Chloe went to turn towards the gate just as Lucifer pushed Chloe behind him.

Three figures walked out and stood there.

"Who are they?" Chloe asked from behind Lucifer's back as she looked around him.

Lucifer was shocked as he stood there looking at them. As two of them stepped further out as the other one hung back. "My eldest brother Gabriel and the second eldest Michael." He looked at his big brothers. "I only came here to see her one last time. I will not let you take her if she doesn't want to go with your big brother's." Lucifer said sternly as he kept his glare on his own brothers.

Gabriel looked at his youngest brother annoyed before he looked at Chloe. He turned and looked at Michael and smiled. Gabriel hugged his baby brother then. "Just making sure she wasn't under your control baby brother."

Lucifer looked annoyed at his brother. "Really?"

Michael laughed softly. "You know our eldest brother Samael." He chuckled as they both glared at him.

Michael and Gabriel stepped back and walked back towards the third person.

The third person who stepped out caused Lucifer to gasp. "Hello, again Samael." He walked up to him and pulled his youngest son into a tight hug. "No matter what you call your self. You will always be my little Samael my little light bringer." He kissed the top of his son's head. "Do you love her Samael?"

Lucifer looked into his father's eyes and smiled at him. "More than anything."

God smiled at his son. "I see the truth in your words son and in your eyes and heart too." He turned and looked at Chloe. "Come here child its okay."

Chloe stepped around Lucifer and stood there looking at God.

God placed his hand on Chloe's head. His hand glowed before he removed his hand from her head. "I give you another gift." He looked past her to his youngest son. "For now you still have to remain for hell son."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly.

"But until then and when you're allowed through the gate. You can take her with you and yes Miss Decker you can follow him right on through that same gate too." He turned and walked back into the Silver City again with his eldest two son's.

Chloe hugged Lucifer around his middle. "Time to go and be your devilish self again."

Lucifer chuckled as he held her close to him before he bent down and picked her up in his arms like she is his bride. "Wrap your arms around my neck." He said with his wicked grin on his lips as he looked down at her.

Chloe reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer smiled softly as his wings came out looking rather, angelic wicked as he is dressed in his normal black suit and his condor sized white wings out behind him. "To hell is where we are heading. Though bursting through the silver gates and take you back to my old bedroom sounds fun too." He chuckled as he heard Saint Peter's, gasp. "Oh relax Pet I don't want to anger father anymore then I have." He rolled his eyes at him before he took off to hell.

Neither he or Chloe noticed the phoenix tattoo appeared slowly on her arm.

When they were outside the gates of Hell, Lucifer went to walk through the gates when part of him was stopped. But the rest of him was allowed threw strangely enough. "Odd?" He placed Chloe down on her feet. He walked threw fine and he turned and looked at Chloe. "Try?"

Chloe went to step threw but was bounced back. "Hell isn't letting me in either." She looked down at her hands as she finally noticed the tattoo on her arm. "Lucifer?" She said holding out her arm to him.

Lucifer looked down at it and blinked and muttered under his breath. "My father's doing yet again." He groaned as he reached out and pulled her against him as tears formed in his eyes. "Your soul is going to go Chloe."

Chloe looked up sharply then. "What do you mean go Lucifer?"

"Father is making you do a reincarnation instead of letting us have each other as you are now?" Lucifer said simply. He held her chin up to look at him. "Listen to me Chloe no matter where you end up in your next life. I will find you do you hear me I will find you." He bent his head to kiss her.

"But I will not know you Lucifer." She said clinging to him. "I don't want to go. I finally know I want to be with you. Why can't we have the here and now." She said as the tears started to fall down her face. She looked up as she saw them falling down Lucifer's face. "My soul is yours Lucifer as is my heart. Please don't make me leave you. PLEASE!" She said clinging to him.

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her dark and deeply on her lips. He pulled back just in time to watch her burst into flames like a true phoenix. It was in that moment when his tears fell harder as he looked at the pile of dust before him. He knelt down before the pile of dust that used to be Chloe and he gently reached out to touch it.

"Lucifer?" Came a soft female voice from in front of him so where.

Lucifer looked up sharply seeing his baby sister Azarel before him. "What is it?"

Azarel knelt down in front of him and the pile of dust. Just as the pile blew away in the wind that there wasn't any. "Father asked all of us to come to check on you." She reached out to touch his face gently.

"Why did he do this to her?" He whispered softly.

"He is giving you both a chance to find each other again. Besides you know father has an idea for what he is doing for the both of you." Azarel said softly.

Lucifer looked up at his sister. "I wanted her here as her self. Not as someone else that is the person I fell in love with her."

Azarel sighed softly. "You will see her again I bet you that you will." She sighed softly. "All of us will keep an eye out for her and come check on you until she is brought back into this world." She leaned forward and kissed her brother on his forehead. "It's going to be okay now Lucifer I swear it."

Lucifer didn't believe her or himself on that matter. He slowly stood up and quietly turned around and walked back into hell alone.

Azarel stood up and watched her brother walk into hell so not himself. Like a part of himself just died. She turned and looked at Gabriel. "Do you think we will find her new body for him?"

Gabriel just mutely nodded his head slightly as he stood there staring at the gate for a bit. "Give him time to mourn her before we come to check on him again." He said before he vanished from sight then.

Azarel sighed softly before she vanished from sight too.


	3. The start of a new life.

Chloe opened her eyes one morning and looked around. She felt like she was out of place even out of time by what she see's around her. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was baby talk. 'Dam what the hell happened to me? And why the fuck do I sound like a baby.'

A woman with bright red hair with streaks of gold layered in it. "Sounds like someone is awake." She said happily as she came over and scooped her up in her arms. "Hungry?"

Chloe had no clue who this person was or how she ended up as a baby either for that matters. 'No I'm not I want to know what's going on. I need to get back too... wait who was it I need to get back too? I forgot who it is I am waiting on.' She felt tears started to well up. 'Who is he? I can't remember.'

The woman sighed softly and walked over and grabbed the bottle and put it in her mouth. "Eat up little one."

Chloe didn't want this bottle she wanted what she couldn't remember. Though she finished the bottle and sighed when she was burped. 'Great I get to start my life over again oh joy.'

The woman smiled softly. "Good and its okay Chloe you're safe now."

Chloe looked up sharply at her. 'I was safe with... oh hell that person or thing I was close too.'

"Your getting use to your new form. Your soul is the same but your body is new." She said simply. "My name is Nix and welcome to the world or well land of the mystical creatures."

Chloe looked at her confused.

"You have forgotten the reason you were given this gift haven't you?" Nix asked.

Chloe nodded her head slightly. 'Yes who or what is it?'

Nix smiled softly. "You will remember when you see him, her, or it. It's time to let the doctor check you over. You're going to age slowly as you are the first one done this way in a very long time." She said truthfully. "He will know what form you were given this time ago. With all your old memories are there just locked up right now." Nix said walking outside.

Lucifer sighed softly as he walked along beside Mazikeen. "It's been three years since I last saw her Mazi why did you drag me out of my mourning?"

"Because the demons are tired of your mood and you're the king of hell on top of it all." Mazikeen said sharply as she stopped and looked right at Nix and her baby. "Cute little thing."

Lucifer turned and looked right at the baby and smirked softly. "Yes." He blinked when the baby turned and looked right at him. He felt like something clicked in his head and seemed like he was looking into a closed vault. "Odd?" He muttered softly as he watched Nix keep on walking on with the baby.

Mazikeen looked at him. "What is?"

Lucifer mentally shook his head slightly. "Hmm oh, nothing." He said as he turned and walked off with Mazikeen.

Chloe looked over Nix's shoulder watching Lucifer. 'I feel like I should know him. If I wasn't stuck in his form I would have run after him and ask. But as I am stuck in this form, for now, I have no choice.' She mentally sighed to herself.

Nix walked Chloe into the doctor's office and set her down on the table. "Soren, can you take a look?"

Soren smiled and purred softly looking down at the little baby. "Is she the one that appeared in your nest?"

Nix nodded her head.

"Okay?" Soren muttered to himself before he started to run his tests onto her. "Her wings aren't open up enough so they could support her. I say she is a butterfly fairy with the power of fire by the fact she ended up in your care. And the fact that Gabriel brought her to you in the first place."

Nix nodded her head slightly. "Thanks." She said before she gave Soren a lollypop then. She picked up Chloe in her arms and walked out heading back to her home.

Chloe looked around for that man again. 'Strange I feel like I still need to find him or him to find me instead?' She was quiet as she was carried back to her bed for the night wondering who that good looking guy really was to her.


	4. Stalk and found

Chloe grew up in her new body and new life growing used to her new powers. One morning she stood at the doorway looking out into the people and creatures walking down the street.

Nix walked up beside her. "Looking for him again young one?"

Chloe blinked as she turned and looked at the woman who has raised her since she showed up over thirty some years ago. Since she turned twenty she has stopped aging unlike others like her. "I haven't seen him since I was a baby mother. But I remember him odd as that sounds I remember him from far back then."

Nix smiled softly. "I did find out his name if you want to know." She asked watching the young woman she raised and thought of as her daughter.

Chloe turned towards her sharply then. "Who?"

Nix smiled softly. "Lucifer Morningstar." She said simply.

Chloe blinked a couple times as if that seemed to remind her of something. "Is that his stage name or something?"

Nix laughed softly. "No, it's his given name well not really given. As his father calls him Samael and he calls himself Lucifer."

"Oh, so he thinks he is the devil then?" Chloe asked confused.

"No dearie he is the devil himself." She pointed as the said man turned a corner. "Here he comes now." Nix smiled softly. "You're going to follow him aren't you?" No sooner had Nix said that she watched Chloe walk out and follow after Lucifer.

Chloe kept her wings in as she quietly followed behind him. She wanted to know why he has haunted her dreams since she was a baby. She could still hear the words from her dreams from him.

'Your soul belongs to me, Chloe. When I find you again I will bound you to me, body, mind, and soul. I love you, Chloe, I will always love you.'

Lucifer felt someone stalking after him. He stopped and turned to look behind him he saw the top of some blonde hair some ways behind him. He mentally shook his head as he turned and tried to quickly get away from his stalker.

Chloe muttered under her breath. "Crap." She muttered to herself as she tried to keep up with his pace as he kept on trying to get away from her.

Lucifer ducked into a nearby little hotel and headed up to the roof.

Chloe ducked into the building and quickly followed after him.

Lucifer made it quickly to the roof and ducked out of sight.

Chloe came walking out and looking around her.

Lucifer stood up and walked up behind her and put a hand over her mouth and waist holding her against him. "You're going to tell me why you're following me and I will hear no lies from you or else."

Chloe swallowed hearing his voice it was like silk against her skin. When he finally let her go she turned around and faced him. "Why do you haunt me?" She asked bluntly.

Lucifer was shocked or well more stunned seeing his Chloe looking back at him. Though he knew she wasn't his Chloe she turned to dust all those years ago. "I don't know why. I am looking for someone I keep hoping to find her. And so far over the years, I have yet to find her."

Chloe blinked slightly. "I hope you find her." She said softly. "Your wife?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "I wanted her to be. But my father made her be reborn instead. So ever since then, I go walking the world before I return and wait again for her."

Chloe reached out and patted him on his arm. "I hope you find her then. But I still like to know why you haunt my dreams?"

"I don't know either. The woman who was taken from me she was once human until she died. And choice me than going through the silver gates away from me." He said sadly.

Chloe leaned up and softly kissed him on his cheek. "I'm sorry about that."

Lucifer blinked a couple times before he did the one thing he didn't think he ever does. Until he found his Chloe. He turned and kissed her softly on her lips. It was a brief kiss but one that shocked him as he pulled back quickly. "I shouldn't take advantage of you I'm sorry." He said softly before he let his wings come out and he flew away.

Chloe opened her eyes she didn't even know she closed and blinked a couple times. "Lucifer?" She said softly before she passed out onto the ground.


	5. Next morning.

Chloe woke up the next morning back in her home. She slowly sat up and blinked a couple times as she sighed softly. "How did I get back here?" She muttered to herself.

Nix walked in and smiled softly. "Morning I'm glad your fainting spell didn't keep you down. Or I was going to have to hunt him down and wring his neck."

Chloe blinked slightly as she turned and looked at Nix and smiled softly. "How did I get home?" She asked with a tilt of her head as she looked at her.

"Soren saw you following after the king of hell and scooped you up and brought you back here. And if your wondering it isn't Soren I was going to strangle either." Nix said simply. "But how are you?"

Chloe sat there for a moment before she thought about it herself. "Alright though I am starting to recall who not what I have been looking for since I was a little fairy in your care."

Nix smiled softly as she sat down beside Chloe. "Do you remember why you're looking for him?"

Chloe looked down for a moment before she looked up at her. "I loved him in my past life. I gave him my soul and my heart." She looked sad for a moment. "He said he would find me. But he didn't seem to see me the way I still see him." She shook her head slightly.

"I asked Gabriel to bring Lucifer back. But it seems he was shocked and worried about what happened when you showed up as you did." She kisses Chloe on her forehead. "Whatever you want to do. To wait for his return so you can tie him up or go there yourself and speak to him. The choice is yours and Gabriel waits outside for your answer." She pointed to the food. "Eat first and plot your torture for the devil himself." She said right before she stood up and walked out of the room. She headed outside and walked up beside Gabriel and leaned against him. "If I was her I would wait and tie him up."

Gabriel chuckled softly. "You did that to me Nix." He turned his head and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for looking after Chloe's new form. I'm sure my baby brother will love it." He grunted when she punished him on his arm. "Ow wench." He pulled her against him and swatted her ass then.

Chloe coughed as she stood at the door. "I would fly my self there if I could. But at least I can't."

Nix giggled softly as she got off of Gabriel's lap. "Take her to your baby brother I will be right here waiting for you." She kissed Gabriel on his cheek.

Gabriel looked at Chloe. "So what are you going to do about him?"

"Is shooting him out of the question?" Chloe asked with a smile.

Gabriel and Nix both spoke at the same time then. "YES!"

"Drat?" Chloe muttered as she held onto Gabriel's shoulder before they left for hell.

Nix sat there laughing softly to herself as she watched her go.


	6. Outside the gates of hell.

Gabriel dropped Chloe outside of the gate. "Father said you will be able to pass through now."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. She turned and looked at him. "Thank you for bringing me here. And tell him to thank you." She stepped toward the gate.

"Chloe one more thing?" Gabriel said quickly.

Chloe turned back to look at him. "Yes?"

"Father didn't want me to tell you this. But Azarel did want me to tell you this and I agree with my baby sister. But before when you were human a special human you couldn't have children with Lucifer. Um well, you can now I thought you should go." Gabriel said simply.

Chloe smiled softly. "He wants grandchildren I got it." She shrugged before she turned and headed through the gates of hell.

Gabriel shook his head slightly before he left.


	7. I am here Lucifer.

Lucifer was sitting in his throne as his mind wondered off towards Chloe. He muttered softly to himself. "Where are you, Chloe?"

"Right here Lucifer?" Chloe said as she stepped out of the shadows.

Lucifer turned and almost fell out of his chair. "Who are you? Your not my Chloe?"

Chloe shook her head slightly as she held up her wrist of the same tattoo she had before she was reincarnated. "I died and was reborn into a new body an immortal body." She said walking towards him.

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No, father just took you back to hurt me."

Chloe looked at him sadly. "No my poor little Lucifer." She stepped towards him again.

Lucifer shot up and moved behind his chair. "You're not her." He looked sat and hurt at the same time.

"Lucifer?" Chloe said softly seeing all the hurt, pain, and anger in his face she stood right there. "Before I was reborn I gave you my soul and my heart. Since you first saved my life and I knew what you have done you had my heart in your hands." She held out her hands and looked calmly but was deeply scared he wouldn't come to her. "See the truth my love see me." She whispered softly as she watched how scared he is looking back at her. "Please."

Lucifer remained right where he is.

Mazikeen walked out of the corner. She looked at Lucifer and rolled her eyes at him. Before she walked over to Chloe and stared into her eyes. She smiled softly. "Welcome back."

"That's not Chloe?" Lucifer muttered softly.

Mazikeen walked over to Lucifer and grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him out and pushed him towards Chloe. "Idiot devil." She muttered before she walked out of the room.

Lucifer reached out to catch himself taking Chloe's hands into hers. His mind flashed her past as a fairy and before that as his Chloe Decker. His eyes widen over the whole thing before he pulled her against him. He bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips. As his arms came down to wrap around her pulling her against him as they kiss.

Chloe melted against him. When they finally broke there kiss she muttered softly under her breath. "I missed you too."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I haven't nearly shown you how much I have missed you."

Chloe blushed as she leaned against him.


	8. Heading to bed and wait I'm what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer learns something he didn't think he would ever have happened to him.

Lucifer tilted her chin up before he bent his head to kiss her again.

Chloe moved her head back. "Lucifer we are in your throne room in front of any demon who dares come out.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I am not going to share you if you're worried about that."

Chloe blushed. "No... it's not that at all."

"Kiss me?" Lucifer said looking down at her.

Chloe leaned up and kissed Lucifer on his lips pulling her down to her.

It was some time later when Lucifer himself pulled back. "I think we should take this elsewhere." He scooped her up into his arms and walked out of the room.

"I think a nice soft bed and you would be wonderful?" Chloe said with a smile and giggled when she saw him blush. "Cute." She giggled and squirmed in his arms when he started to spank her ass then. "HEY!"

"Don't call me cute." He said trying to sound stern but was failing at it.

"My cute little devil?" Chloe said with a smile.

"My sexy little fairy princess who's about to be defiled by the devil himself." He said with a rather wicked smirk as he looked at her.

Chloe blushed hard before she muttered softly. "Pervert!"

Lucifer chuckled as he picked her up in his arms like a bride and walked off towards his bedroom with her.

Chloe nuzzled up against him as he walked.

"Who brought you into hell?" He asked as they walked.

"Your eldest brother Gabriel." She said truthfully. "He is also the one who put me in Nix's care as I grew up again. She is a phoenix and your brother's lover as well too or well was."

Lucifer smiled softly. "A fire butterfly fairy and the devil... well at least your fire based." He said truthfully.

"And the fact I have my youthful body back too?" Chloe said looking down her body.

"Your older body was sexy too. Though I get to defile you this time around my little virgin." He said with a wicked grin.

Chloe blushed again. "I forgot that fact."

Lucifer stopped to crack up laughing. "You forgot that you're a virgin again. A literally born again virgin?"

"Yes, I have been thinking about you the whole time." She said truthfully.

"Are you scared?" Lucifer asked looking at her with worry in his eyes as he goes to start walking again.

"No, well yes. I know from my past life what is to come. But remembering what happened back then and doing it all again." She shook her head slightly. "But there is something else your brother told me." She looked up at him with worry on his feelings about this.

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"Gabriel said together you and I and only you and I can have children together." She didn't see anything pass on his face over the whole thing. "Lucifer?" She said simply.

"That rotten bastard!" Lucifer said simply.

"Huh?" Chloe asked confused.

"Oh, my father if he wanted me to have grandchildren he could have asked." He said simply. "Though we both remember how I am around children."

Chloe snickered softly. "You get very stiff when Trixie hugged you all the time."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Yes well, I'm not used to children at all." He told her truthfully. "They aren't normally down here in hell."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "But they would be your's and mine?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "True there is that fact." He bent his head and kissed her on her forehead.

"You okay?"

"You mean besides the fact I still want to strangle my father for forcing something I never thought about. EVER?" Lucifer sighed softly. "Yes. Besides I am never going to let you go to deal with it." He chuckled as he kept on walking with her in his arms.

Chloe smiled softly as she leaned against his chest and kissed the spot right over his heart. "I love you Lucifer." She whispered softly. "If there is a baby of ours I will help you."

Lucifer's lips just twitch over the whole thing as he kept on walking until he stopped outside a pair of double door's painted black with red flames on them. "My room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Watches a hoard of little butterfly devil fairy baby's going after Lucifer* :D


	9. The Virgin Sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Smut ahead or as Cathy says "YAY!" Or Deckerstar too >.>

Lucifer walked them into his room and placed her on his bed. "I want to tie you to my bed and keep you there for a long, long time." He said with a smirk.

Chloe blushed brightly.

Lucifer leaned in towards her. "I want to lick you slowly top from bottom." He kissed her softly on her lips. "Let me drive you out of your mind?"

Chloe sat up slightly before she reached down and took the hem of her dress and pulled it up and over her head. She tossed it to the side as she looked into his face.

Lucifer smiled as his eyes scanned her whole body slowly as she stripped for him from his bed. "Lovely."

Once Chloe was finished she reached out and pulled Lucifer towards her. "Do you like my younger body?"

Lucifer smiled before he bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips. Before he pulled back to speak to her. "Chloe I found your older body to be hot and sexy. Always made me hard just seeing you. To the point, it confused me my feelings towards you. But this body... I can't wait to lick every inch of it." He gave her a slow wicked smiled as he got even closer towards her. "Are you ready to be licked, tasted, nibbled on, before finally being defiled by the devil himself?"

Chloe moaned softly at that thought. "Less talking more action."

Lucifer chuckled as he slowly ran his hands up her arms pulling them up and over her head. "You're asking to be punished now." He said as he held her there and reached over and grabbed some black rope and tied her hands to his bed. He ran his hands down her body slowly as well as his lips. "Perfect." He purred against her skin as he stopped at her pulse point at the side of her neck and bit against it before he licked it.

Chloe bulked upwards at that sharpness.

"You make me what to lick you from head to toe. And I have yet to taste and feasted on your center yet Chloe." He smirked softly against her skin "You would love that, wouldn't you? Turn you into my very own feast that I could enjoy at my own leisure before I even permit you to cum. And if you dare break a rule something tells me you would enjoy being spanked by me." He said smirking softly against her flesh as he kissed the side of her right breast. "You're enjoying your self hmm?"

Chloe shifted her legs slightly as she let out a soft whimper. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer propped himself up some to look in her face. "Yes, sacrifice?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Stop calling me that and second do you mind letting me go before you move on, hmm?" She asked looking at him.

Lucifer smirked softly. "I will let you go later. Well, you are offering up your self to the devil." He bent his head then and took her nipple into his mouth and happily sucked on it.

Chloe let out a moan then.

Lucifer nipped her nipple then before he moved on to do the same treatment to her other breast.

Chloe moaned as she twitched under him then. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer licked her nipple before he rapidly flicked her nipple.

Chloe whimpered softly as she tried shifting him further down her body. "Lucifer?"

"What you taste good. And I told you I could spend hours feasting on you." His nose twitched slightly. "You're soaked." He grinned at her before he kissed her stomach and nuzzled it.

"Lucifer if you don't stop torturing me I will strangle you!" Chloe said trying and failing to sound stern.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Well, it's a good thing you're tied up still." He said moving further down her body. Before he sat up fully and took her foot in his hand and kissed her right foot's arch.

Chloe whimpered softly again. "That's not where I want you to kiss."

"Really did you want me to kiss you here?" He asked before he picked up her left foot and kissed her arch there as well too.

"No!" Chloe said simply. "Higher up."

Lucifer pointed at the top of her foot. "Here?"

"No still higher."

"Here?" He asked pointing at her knee's.

"No still higher."

Lucifer smirked softly as he pointed at her inner thigh's. "Here perhaps?"

Chloe sounded breathless as she speaks. "Higher."

Lucifer gave her a rather wicked smirk before he leaned down and blew softly on her cunt.

Chloe arched hard up off the bed. "THERE!" She groaned softly.

Lucifer laid down with his face buried into her cunt as he happily licked her. He moved her legs up onto his shoulders as he set about driving his girl out of her ever-loving mind.

Chloe groaned and moaned until she felt Lucifer pinch her nub as he thrust his tongue up deep inside her and wiggle it in a rolling motion inside of her. She arched herself hard as she came into his mouth.

Lucifer swallowed it but went right back into his 'torture' as he drove her higher and higher once again.

"LUCIFER!" She groaned out loudly as she came for him again as she was pretty much just pouring down his throat. And he drank it all up happily.

Lucifer started back up yet again.

Chloe came again and when she felt him starting back up again she let out a soft whimper.

Lucifer looked up at her before he pulled back licking his lips. "Problem?"

"When are you going to make this body yours Lucifer?" She asked as she watched him lick her cream off his lips and face.

"You're soaked!" Lucifer said with a rather wicked grin on his face. "Do you think I can slide right on in then?"

Chloe nodded her head as she let out a soft whimper.

Lucifer stood up off the bed and stripped for her slowly.

Chloe watched him as she moved her legs out for him.

Lucifer was quickly naked and soon hovering over her lush body. "You know what I want to hear."

"Have your way with me Lucifer or else?" Chloe said sternly.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Yes, my bride." He went back to her settling himself between her legs. He took his cock in his hands and teased her cunt opening with it. "Your drooling." He said with a smile. "I love it."

"Please." She whimpered again.

Lucifer put the head of his cock at her pussy before he slowly slides into her. "It's going to hurt."

"It's going to hurt you later if you don't?" Chloe said sternly.

Lucifer chuckled before he pulled back slightly before he slammed his hips into hers.

Chloe arched off the bed with a whimper of pain as he took her virginity from her.

Lucifer refused to move and just letting her settle in with this feeling.

After a while, Chloe reached up and pinched his ear. "Move." She said sharply.

Lucifer chuckles softly. "Yes, my queen." He said right before he slowly started to thrust his hips in and out of her.

Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist as she tried to move her hip's against his. "Untie me Lucifer." She said sternly.

Lucifer slammed his hips into her's over and over again. As he reached out and untied her hands from the bed.

Chloe's hands went around to his back as she got closer and closer towards her own end. She tried to slow it down. "Cum with me Lucifer." She whimpered softly when he hit something inside of her.

"Mine." He growled out at her his eyes shifting red as he really did pick up speed. More so than when he used to sleep with human's back in the day.

Chloe arched her body hard as she came around his cock.

Lucifer slammed into even harder than before. As he growled out. "MY QUEEN! MINE!" He growled out as he came for her hard. He slowed down before he laid down briefly onto her. He moved them until they lay on their side. "Sleep." He whispered softly against her.

Chloe mutely nodded her head as she fell asleep then.

Lucifer smiled softly at her. "Love you too my soul and heart." He said right before he let himself drift off to sleep in each other's arms and still have body parts connected too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What girl wouldn't want a tongue bath from Lucifer >.>


	10. Pleasure torture.

Chloe woke up the next morning looking up at the ceiling. She saw her reflection looking back at her. Before she noticed a head of black hair between her legs she arched her back as she came into its mouth. Her hands reached up and grabbed the headboard as she rode out the feeling's going through her body.

Lucifer looked up licking his lips. "Morning." He said with a wicked grin before he dried his face off. He leaned up and kissed her on her lips.

Chloe kissed him back as her hands came down to run through his hair. "That's one way to wake me up." She said with a shake of her head.

Lucifer smiled at her. "I will have to wake you up that way every morning for the rest of time."

Chloe smiled softly. "I am immortal now." She said with a smile.

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "I am thankful to my father for that fact." He crawled up her body and laid down beside her. "Ask I know your dying to ask."

Chloe sighed softly. "Did Ella did up with someone?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Yes and had a couple of kids. Her only daughter she named after you. But I knew she wasn't you."

Chloe smiled softly at the idea. "I would have been happy to see that too." She turned and looked at him. "Dan didn't end up alone with Trixie, did he?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No, he met a nice young lady and had a son with her. He did blame me for your death though. But as I told him I returned home at my sibling's wishes. And my then broken heart at the time." He kissed her cheek. "Trixie grew up well I made sure to help her where I could. Letting her live on her own two feet. I told Dan and her its what you would want since you couldn't help."

"She didn't become a stripper?" Chloe asked sternly but with the light of humor in her eyes.

"No, she grew up to become a baker. She married a well-known chef of her time I left her a bit of money if and whenever she needed it. Should anything happen to her business or with her kids? And I made sure it was only in her name as well too." Lucifer said simply.

Chloe rolled over and straddled his waist and sat there looking down at him. "Where you there for her wedding I hope?"

Lucifer smirked up at her. "Yes, I was there. She asked me to be there after she forced me to tell her the truth." He reached up and pointed at his face. Before he put his hands on her upper thighs. "She took the truth a lot better then you or Linda did." He said simply. "She asked if you were in the silver city or in hell with me."

"And what did she say when you told her where I really was?" She asked as she reached down between them and took a hold of his cock and put it right at her opening. She kept her pussy on the head of his cock into teasing/torturing him to answer her.

Lucifer tried not to whimper. He swallowed hard before he spoke. "She said I better track you down and keep you with me for all times."

"And you better?" Chloe said before she slides her self down onto his cock.

Lucifer moaned softly that turned louder as Chloe started to ride him. "I'm never... going to let... you go." He finally finished before he slammed up into her hard over and over again. His hands came up to grab a hold of her hips to help her ride him.

Chloe rotated her hips on him over and over again.

They rode out there pleasure until they both came together at the same time.

Chloe laid down on his chest. Her right hand right over his heart. With a soft smile on her lips. "You better never let me go Lucifer." She whispered softly against his skin.

Lucifer turned his head to kiss her softly on her forehead before he whispered into her hair. "Will you marry me, Chloe?"

Chloe blushed as she leaned up to look at him. "Did you just ask me to marry you?"

Lucifer looked worried as he answered her. "Yes?"

Chloe giggled softly before she shifted her hips slightly. "Make me." She asked with a smirk across her lips.

Lucifer looked shocked at her for that commit. "You little witch." He said sitting up with still inside of her before he slipped out of her. "Oh, I will make you woman." He said looking at her sternly. "And you will accept happily."

Chloe giggled softly as she went to get off his bed. "Nope." She shook her head before she moved to dash for the door.

Lucifer was quicker and pulled her back against him. "If I keep on fucking you. You're going to be very sore." He said simply before he turned her before he pushed her over on the bed. He pinned her on the bed before reared his hand back and spanked her ass.

"OW!" Chloe said jumping slightly.

"What would you rather I fucked you into summiting but as of earlier you still had your v card?" Lucifer said simply before he reached over and opened his drawer. He grabbed the rope and tied her hands together. He then set her down on her behind on the bed. and tied her legs apart with another piece of rope. He grabbed a vibrator and pushed it inside of her. Before he smiled at her. "Enjoy your torture. When I come back later I will fuck you some more." He kissed her deeply on her lips he pulled back. "You will marry me after that fact."

Chloe opened her mouth to speak when she found a ball gag in her mouth. She glared at Lucifer.

"Your cries of pleasure are for my ears alone." Lucifer kissed her cheek before he turned her vibrator on medium. He then went and got dressed and walked over and kissed her on her forehead. Before he bent his head and kissed her stomach with a chuckle. He stood up and with a wicked smirk and wink towards her head out of his bedroom.

'OH GOD!' Chloe groaned to herself as she was left in this state. 'He's lucky I already love him. But fuck it all to his next life if he doesn't come back shortly. He's never leaving this bed again.' She mentally sighed. 'Though all I want is to keep fucking him over and over again. What the hell did he become my pleasure virus?' She tried to shift her body but it only made things worse as she groaned around the ball gag then. 'He's so dead after this.'


	11. So will she?

After a while, Chloe tried to set the ropes on fire. When she didn't notice any fire she muttered softly under her breath. She tried again and when she finally got free she made sure his bed wasn't on fire. She reached down and turned off the vibrator and removed it with a moan around the ball gag. She reached up and removed the ball gag and tossed it to the side. She reached up and rubbed the side of her jaw before she stood up. She needed to cum bad but right now she rather have a shower. She got up off the bed and headed towards his bathroom.

Lucifer came back after a while and noticed at first that Chloe wasn't on his bed anymore. He was about to growl when he heard the water running in his bathroom. A wicked little grin appeared on his lips as he slowly stripped out of his clothes as he headed towards the bathroom.

Chloe sighed softly as she remained under the water. She never heard the bathroom door open. Or the fact that someone opened the shower curtains. She let out a startled scream when she felt someone place a hand on her pussy and the other on her left breast. "Those don't belong to you."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I thought by now they did." He said simply before he slipped two fingers into her cunt. And slowly trusting into her slowly at first. "So do I get my answer, my bride?"

"Why do you want to marry me?" She asked with a moan.

Lucifer pulled the two fingers out of her before he went back in with three. "Besides the fact I have loved you for a long time detective." He said using his old nickname for her. "When you were just a mortal human. Even more so now as an immortal butterfly fairy of fire." He nuzzled against her neck. "You're the only one I see by my side." He said simply as he trusted those fingers into her over and over again as he let go of her breast. He took a hold of her hand and brought it around her back to take a hold of his cock. "Your the only one who makes me hard very quickly. And keeps me in such a hard state. No matter how many times we fuck." He licked the shell of her ear.

Chloe moaned softly.

"I want to fuck you for all time. And I will drag you into the silver city with me when and if I can ever return. With all our children if they wish to come. Or I will leave hell in there hands if and when they are ready." He nibbled the side of her neck. "And when our children are old enough before we leave for the silver city. I will take you back to earth. And I will fuck you any place you want to have sex at." He whispered hotly in her ear. "Even in Disney world for any and all to see."

Chloe looked at him annoyed. "No!" She shook her head.

"Not in front of the children I'm not a monster you know, woman?" Lucifer said sternly.

Chloe mentally sighed before she clenched herself as she whimpered softly. "Let me cum?"

"Say it and I will." Lucifer groaned into her ear.

Chloe opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"SAY IT!" Lucifer growled into her ear.

"YES!" Chloe said as she came for Lucifer at the same time she felt him bite her neck hard.

Lucifer removed his fingers from her and gently pushed her forward before he lined his cock up with her opening and slammed into her over and over again. He never gave her a chance to recover from her last cumming. He was just pounding into her over and over again.

Chloe let out a scream as she came again. "My king." She said gasping as she felt him still pounding away inside of her.

Lucifer thrust into her again until he got her to scream again for him. Before he came inside of her hard. He pulled out of slowly before he turned off the water. He wrapped her up in a towel first before he tilted her chin up to kiss her on the lips. "And you are my queen." He smiled at her as he heard her cute little yawn. "The queen of my heart."

Chloe smiled softly as she nuzzled up against him.

Lucifer picked her up and carried her to bed and tucked her in. Before he crawled into bed beside her and fell asleep with her in his arms.


	12. Chloe's talk.

A week later Chloe walked hand in hand with Lucifer as they visited Nix.

Nix turned around and smiled seeing the pair. "Your brother said I could see you in due time." She looked at Chloe and her eyes twinkled before she looked back at Lucifer.

"Big brother said I should let Chloe out of hell now and again." He chuckled softly. "My siblings don't mind now if I leave hell."

Nix laughed softly. "As long as you return to your spot."

Chloe turned and looked at Lucifer. "Why don't you go tell your siblings your good new's. While I tell Nix here."

Lucifer looked at her. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Mazikeen poked her head in then. "Stop being a girl and let her have girl time." She said rolling her eyes.

Lucifer sighed as Nix and Chloe giggled at him. "Fine." He kissed Chloe's cheek before he turned and walked out of the room.

Mazikeen looked at Chloe. "You haven't told him yet?"

"I will?" Chloe said with a smile.

"Tell him what?" Nix asked as she looked at Chloe. "Oh, you're pregnant? Already wow he works fast."

Chloe blushed.

"They have been humping like rabbits since that first night." Mazikeen smirked seeing Chloe blush. "Well, you two have."

"After that first time, I couldn't help my self. Something came over me that never has before." Chloe shook her head slightly.

"Knowing Gabriel and Lucifer's father like I think I do at this moment. I think he could have added something in your reincarnation that triggered around Lucifer. Did it calm down after you got pregnant?" Nix asked her.

"More like mellowed out?" Chloe said truthfully. "More like a normal human's not as Mazi put it lustful horny rabbits."

"You might turn into lustful horny rabbits again after the baby is born?" Nix said truthfully. "Only way to find out. But for now, take it one baby at a time for him to get used to it all." She said as she reached out and patted Chloe on her head.

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "I will. Oh, I am getting married as well too."

Nix grinned happily. "Have you told Lucifer yet about the baby?"

Chloe shook her head. "I am going to wait until after the wedding." She said happily as she placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. "Are you going to be just like daddy or like mommy hmm?"

Nix laughed softly. "Most likely like there daddy."

The girls cracked up laughing.


	13. Lucifer's point.

Lucifer landed outside the silver gates and waited for Gabriel to come out. "Eldest big brother Gabriel."

Gabriel looked at his baby brother. "Lucifer?"

"I'm getting married and I wanted to invite everyone to my wedding?" Lucifer said simply. "Even father if he wishes to come."

Gabriel smiled at his baby brother. "I'm happy for you. Treat her well Lucifer."

Lucifer smiled back at his brother. "I do every night." He chuckled as his eldest brother rolled his eyes at him "There is one more thing if you can pull it off. It would mean the world to my soon to be wife."

Gabriel tilted his head at him. "Yes?"

"I wish for Trixie's soul to be at the wedding. I know she hasn't seen her mother since her mother has died. I am sure it would mean the world to her." Lucifer said simply.

"She just died not that long ago Lucifer?" Gabriel said simply. "Her ghostly body might not be able to hold up for long." Gabriel sighed softly. "We could make it so she could visit her mother for a bit. She might not be able to stay for the whole thing but yeah."

Lucifer smiled at his brother. "Anything would bring a lot more happiness to Chloe."

Gabriel walked up to his brother and pulled him into a hug. "And you too Lucifer." He pulled back and looked at his baby brother. "I will pass the message on to the rest of our siblings. And see what I and father can do for Trixie to see her mother again."

"Thank you eldest big brother!" Lucifer said simply before he turned and flew away.

Gabriel smirked softly. "I guess you're going then?" He asked without turning around.

"Of course my son." Came the voice of there father aka God himself. "We are all going to his wedding. And see the shock to his face about something he doesn't even know about just yet." God chuckled softly to himself as he turned and headed back inside.

Gabriel shook his head at his father's words. Before he turned and headed inside as well too.


	14. Wedding

The wedding was held a month later outside of the silver gates of the silver city. That way nothing bad could happen if Lucifer's father aka God himself decided to come to it. Oh, and he did he made sure it was as special as it could be for his first daughter in law and his youngest son. Who really is his favorite child out of all of them.

At the reception, the speeches started.

All of Lucifer's siblings one by one stepped up and said a few words though Gabriel spoke mostly.

Trixie in her adult form stepped up and spoke then. "I knew you two would end up together mother."

Chloe smiled softly at her.

They were about to end when Chloe herself stood up to speak for herself. "I want to thank you all for coming to mine and Lucifer's wedding. And will be there for us both as things change from now on."

Lucifer looked at her funny. "Chloe?"

Chloe reached out and took Lucifer's hand in her's and then placed it on her stomach.

Lucifer looked confused. "Chloe?"

God chuckled softly.

Trixie laughed as well too.

All of Lucifer's siblings laughed at him.

Lucifer looked around confused. "I don't get it?"

Chloe sighed softly before she rolled her eyes at him. "I'm pregnant you twit."

Lucifer's jaw dropped over the whole idea.

God chuckled softly. "Give him time to get used to it." He said as everyone left leaving Chloe and Lucifer alone.

Chloe kissed Lucifer's cheek softly on his cheek. "Daddy Lucifer or daddy Satan?"

Lucifer blinked slightly before a slow smile appeared on his face. "I'm going to be a father." He said simply.

Chloe smiled softly at him. "Yeah, are you okay with that?"

"I think so it's just not something I ever thought would happen to us?" Lucifer said as he stood up and pulled her gently against him.

"I told you it would so long ago silly?" Chloe said with a smile.

"I thought my brother was wrong." He tilted her chin up. "So are you happy my queen?"

Chloe smiled brightly back at him. "Oh yeas one hundred percent happy." She leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed him on his lips. "Are you happy?"

"Scared." He said simply. "But I want to be there for you and the baby."

"Good cause if you run I will send Mazikeen out for you. As well as all of your brother's and sisters too." She said putting her arms around his neck. "How about we go home now and I show you just how happy I really am hmm?"

A slow but clearly very wicked smirk appeared on Lucifer's face as he listened to his own wife. "I think slow tonight will be very fun." He said simply before he kissed her again. He picked her up into his arms and flew off with her back to hell.


	15. Lucifer and the start of his little ones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's baby is here and daddy is very scared.

As time went on Lucifer was amazed by Chloe's growing stomach. And that at first was cute and sweet. Until near the end, it was driving Chloe insane as he was always rubbing her stomach or nuzzling against it. As near the end, Chloe ended up bed bound with her loving husband and Mazi who kept her company when Lucifer had to go to work.

"Too bad I can't kill him?" Chloe muttered one day to Mazikeen.

Mazikeen laughed. "You want the father of your child being here."

And that was how it was almost daily until Chloe gave birth.

Chloe watched as her husband looked scared as he was going to hurt the twins who were asleep in their crib next to each other. "You're not going to break them, dear?"

Lucifer looked up shocked as his wife spoke to him. "I thought you were resting." He put his hands down and quickly back in his pockets.

Chloe got out of bed and walked over to him. "We are immortal. And I am still sore down there. But I'm not walking far from our little angel's."

Lucifer looked back down at his twin daughters then. "They scare me."

"Trixie scared me when she was born. These two I am sure one of them will be just like there hero." She kissed his cheek. "You're going to be their hero."

Lucifer blushed as he pulled his hands out of his pockets. "I'm no hero Chloe?"

Chloe took the oldest and carefully put her in her father's arms.

Lucifer watched his oldest nuzzling up against his chest. "Magical." He was shocked when his wife put his second daughter in his arms. "Chloe?"

Chloe ran a finger against her daughter's cheeks as they nuzzled against there daddy. "See they love their daddy already." She said with a smile. "We still need to name them."

Lucifer bent down and kissed his oldest daughter on her forehead. "Welcome to hell Lucy Jane Morningstar. Named after your father and your grandfather on your mother's side."

Chloe smiled softly at that.

Lucifer turned and kissed his youngest daughter on her forehead. "Welcome to hell Aphrodite Penelope Morningstar. Named for my father and mother. And your mother's mother as well."

Chloe had tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "We will have to take them to visit your family soon." She said taking each of them from her husband.

"I am going to go tell my family they are here. You should rest beside they are the first children born in hell. And Mazikeen told me she gave them all a warning. If anyone hurts my girls they will face my wrath." He smiled as he took his wife to bed and tucked her back in. "Rest."

Chloe smiled softly. "Yes dear."

Lucifer left shortly thereafter and headed to outside the gates of the silver city. He waited for his siblings and hopefully his father to come out. He didn't have long to wait he smiled at them all even his old man who stood there.

God looked at his youngest son annoyed. "What are their names?"

"Lucy Jane Morningstar and Aphrodite Penelope Morningstar. Lucy is named after me and Chloe's father. Where I named Aphrodite after mother, my old man, and after Chloe's own mother as well too."

God chuckled softly. "Perfect use of the title of God and Goddess my son." He walked over and pulled his youngest son into his arms. "I would love to see my granddaughters when it is safe for you to travel with them. I will have one of your brother's or sisters bring gifts for them from me?"

Lucifer looked up at his father with tears in his eyes. "I would love that father. And thank you for my wife."

"You have always been my favorite son Lucifer. Even if I never left you that piece of the sword. I wrote it I gave it to my favorite and then changed my mind and gave it to your brother instead. It was still close to you none the less. But I love all my children deeply even when I was creating man." God said truthfully.

"Does this mean I can return home?" Lucifer asked in wonder.

God shook his head slightly. "I still need you there keeping them in line. I sent the one child I thought could hold up to the demands of dealing with hell. I am sorry I forced you into it. But none of your other siblings could hold up and you are more powerful than the others. That is why I picked you and not because of your little revolt son." God said truthfully.

"I wait for the day I can return and if one of my children wishes to take over my post?" Lucifer said simply.

God nodded his head. "Only then may you return with your wife and the grandchildren or all of them." He let his youngest son go then. "I wish you and your venus my congrats and the little ones. I still remember when you were that little." He smiled before he turned and headed back inside.

Lucifer smiled among his brother's and sisters before he turned and flew back to hell where his little family waited for his return. 'One day we can all go to the Silver City. And I can't wait.' He smirked softly as he walked towards his bedroom.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there will be smut... Anything else dearie's?


End file.
